1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels for the pouring of liquids into a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem when filling a tank with fluid through a small aperture is overflow. For example, when pouring gasoline fuel into the fuel tank of a motorboat on the water, pollution may occur when the tank is overfilled and the gas spills.
Funnels with a full or float indicator, to indicate liquid level, have been suggested. However, they are not generally commercially available, probably because they are not both economical to manufacture and reliable to use in many circumstances.
The funnel of U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,083, issued Apr. 6, 1970, is a fill-indicator funnel which states it uses few structural parts and many of them serving more than one function. However, compared to the funnel of the present invention, the parts are relatively many in number and more complicated. Moreover, the funnel of U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,083 does not adapt itself to various sized tanks, but is useful only with tanks having the same size of opening.